


Regrettable Learning Event

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Character Death, Multi, but some lovin' before that..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "DO! A! THING!  MAKE! ME! CRY!"





	Regrettable Learning Event

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. They didn’t mention a fandom and FFXV seemed too damn easy, so I reached into the past and my chest, scraped the rest of my maybe-heart out, and set it on fire. Here’s to the only other person this is probably going to destroy.

Argente had been doing so well for such a long time on gene therapy, his cloned cells healthy and showing no signs of extra degradation for many years–until, seemingly without cause, his immune system began to buckle.  Mutated cells spread, ignoring all attempts to stop or change them.  Expert after expert weighed in, and Barnaby suggested the bulk of his fortune go into aiding his “cousin’s” recovery.  Argente refused, naturally, but even if he hadn’t, eventually the foremost experts in the field finally admitted that there was nothing they could do.  The DNA was designed to degrade beyond any ability to stop it, and even with all of Isra’s connections and all of the computing power Kurou could gather, the simple fact was that their knowledge base and available technology couldn’t keep up with what was going wrong so rapidly, let alone compiling a cure.

Their last night together wasn’t what it should have been.  At least, Kurou considered himself certain of that much.  Good-byes and well-wishes between family had already been exchanged, tears shed; it was the point at which everything became calmer, quieter, more private between the three of them.  They’d all been leaning toward something like that, something physical and _more_ , and yet–

It wasn’t that any part of it was _wrong_.  The android marveled at Isra’s soft touches and softer voice, the whispered praise he had for Argente between the kisses shared.  But he could also feel the trembling in his lips when the NEXT’s attention shifted for only a moment, could hear the mild hitches in Isra’s breath.

Argente was much the same.  Gentle from weakness, overcome and overwhelmed, but Kurou could see that he was _happy_.  That the pleasure was true and deep, keeping track of body temperature and heart rate–

And then, astonishingly enough, becoming completely distracted with the shaky touch of the clone’s fingers, and his smile.  It was–  Sad.  And happy.  It was confusing, like the blend of his own emotions, most of which he lacked proper terms or definitions for.

Loss.  It was odd to feel the loss while Argente was right there beneath him, yielding and moaning and crying out for more.  And still when they shifted so that the clone was supported between NEXT and android, moving languidly and gently and wringing out energy and emotion while replacing it all with something altogether different and lasting…

Wonder of wonders, Kurou shut off his clocks, all indicators of time, when Argente collapsed back against him, panting.  With effort, Isra pulled himself up and they laid down without a care given to cleaning up.  Curled around one another, kisses and whispered affections were traded until all faded into tiredness.  Exhaustion.

Peace.

Argente wasn’t present to see yet another very human-like step in Kurou’s personal evolution, though the android himself admitted to having “mixed feelings” on the matter.  As did Isra.  Kurou’s physical body had been designed to provide cleaning solution for his optical sensor screens.  They hadn’t quite been designed for emotion-based _tears_ , though they functioned phenomenally well for the purpose.


End file.
